


【陆林】在硝烟和战火之后

by Andrea_Lynn



Category: Priest - Fandom, 残次品, 陆林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Priest, 残次品 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Lynn/pseuds/Andrea_Lynn





	【陆林】在硝烟和战火之后

陆必行被林静恒狠狠地放倒在床上，第一缕天光正好突破重重阴云落到他耳边。他有些狼狈地偏过头，听见外面还有枪声零星响起，硝烟的气味在鼻尖萦绕不去。  
林静恒居高临下站在床边，脸上还有浅浅的尘灰印记，两道长眉拧在一起，脸色十分不好看：“谁允许你私自上前线了？”  
陆必行艰难地爬起来，小心翼翼地冲他露出个讨好的笑，一边伸手去拉林静恒的手腕：“林••••••我错了。”  
可惜林将军今天不吃这一套，冷冷地拍开了他的手：“回答我。”

这场持续了将近十天。敌军占据要塞，仗着火力充足闭门不出，愣是扛过了林静恒指挥的好几波冲锋，直到昨天才因为连续不断的作战精力不济露出了破绽。林静恒看准了对方的弱点，白银第九卫像把随心意动的尖刀，直插进对方的心脏，拿下高地就成了时间问题。林静恒一口气还没松到底，前方图兰突然又传了一条消息，说陆必行在前线，问林静恒知不知道这事儿。  
陆必行带了两三个人，是去维修防护电网和通讯设备的。他乍一到地方，被近在咫尺的枪炮声炸得耳朵疼，一身黄土地钻进了指挥室。图兰转头看见白银三派过来的技术兵竟然是他，差点没吓得当场把自己当成炮放了——谁不知道这位陆少爷是他们家将军的心头肉，战场子弹不长眼睛，万一出点什么问题她图兰有十个脑袋不够林静恒一刀切的。于是脱口而出第一句话没提正事，下意识问道：“你怎么来了陆少爷？将军知道吗？”  
陆必行有点心虚，面上仍然若无其事地说：“他当然知道，不然我怎么能站在这？”  
事实上林静恒坐镇后方，半点风声没听见。陆必行成天混迹白银三，防护出问题的消息传过来的时候托马斯两兄弟带人忙着中转情报和设备清点，一时抽不出手安排。陆必行趁机自告奋勇地搭了个腔，托马斯这心大的货压根没搞清楚是谁就点了头，放他自己点了几个有空的兄弟带走了。  
图兰心里虽然有疑虑，但战事耽搁不起，只好先让人带他们去看故障。自己一回头就给林静恒发了消息。林静恒那边安静了一会儿，回道：“看好他，我马上过来。”  
妈的，老娘太机智了。图兰暗想。让托马斯那傻缺倒霉去吧。  
被炸毁的防护网维修不太难，就是耗时要比较长。陆必行和两个白银三的兄弟顶着炮火调试数据，白银九一支小队在前面保护他们的安全。陆必行第一次真正上战场，心里紧张还带了点儿莫名的兴奋，激动出了一手的热汗。脑子里条理清晰罗列了一堆数据，根本没分出神想别的。等修复好了他回身一抬头，发现林静恒一身军装，裤脚扎进了厚重的作战靴里，肩上扛着PF89*站在他身边几步远的地方。不知道他来了多久，满头满脸的都是尘土，下半张脸的线条坚硬锋利，眼神冰冷。他侧影极挺拔，好像丝毫不惧连天炮火——好像生死无谓，没有任何事情能让他惧怕。高挑身影在血和硝烟中岿然不动，像不近人情的高傲天神，有种惊心动魄的凛冽美感。  
察觉到陆必行这边的动静，他偏过头眉毛轻轻一挑，冷笑道：“陆必行，长本事了？”  
陆必行被色相迷惑的脑子回过神，在心里惨叫了一声。  
回程的路上林静恒没和他说一个字，单方面发起了冷战。回到后方之后也故意躲着他一直不见人影，成心不给他辩解机会。这场仗从傍晚打到深夜，再加上收拾战场的后续工作，将近天亮所有人才得片刻空闲。陆必行到处找人，竟然半点儿将军的踪迹都看不到。直到他走到某个拐角突然被人捂住了口鼻绑进房间，直接往床上一扔。  
还真是林静恒简单粗暴的风格。陆必行忍不住又走了个神。  
“先斩后奏、假传军令。”林静恒低头看着他嗤笑，“陆少爷多厉害啊，在我的眼皮底下一声不吭私自跑上前线，不知道的以为你是间谍出身呢。我••••••”  
“林。”陆必行胆大包天地打断了他，“你是在担心我吗？”  
林静恒下意识要呛回去，满肚子的刻薄已经涌到了嘴边。可他一对上陆必行小心又期待的眼神，突然什么都说不出来了。  
他一沉默，就等于是炮口哑了火，自己把软肋和弱点摊了出来。陆必行乘胜追击，不依不饶地又去拉他的手认真道：“我真的知道错了，我不该瞒着你偷偷去，让你担心。可是我既然跟在了你的队伍里，当然也就是你的士兵了，对不对？将军？”  
“其他人都为你出生入死，愿意为你付出生命。我不想做那个例外，不想永远被你保护在后方••••••我都这么大个人了，心里有分寸的。我只是想为你做些什么而已。再说了，你换位思考一下，你去前线打仗的时候难道我就不担心吗？可是我从来也没说过让你别当什么狗屁将军了咱俩回家种田去，是不是？”  
“我想成为你的战友，你的后背，你可以信任的人••••••静恒。”  
陆必行摊开他的掌心贴到自己脸上，眼神清澈一眨不眨地望着他，嘴唇轻轻地触碰掌根、亲吻手腕，语气诚恳到近乎虔诚。林静恒呼吸一顿，忍无可忍地用另一只手捏住了他的下巴，低头狠狠地吻上去。  
“你有个屁的分寸。”陆必行只听到他这么含糊地说。  
原来他并不是无所惧怕的天神。或许曾经是，可他一颗心跌落凡尘学会爱人，从此无法置身事外，注定为另一个人牵动神魂。  
他却也心甘情愿做普通俗人。

林静恒满肚子的气被陆必行哄散了七八分，只剩了点微妙的不爽，于是按着他亲得越发用力，整个人几乎跨坐在陆必行身上。咬得陆必行嘴唇发疼，尝到了一丝极淡的血腥味。他平时对陆必行都是一副纵容态度，基本可以说是有求必应，没怎么给过他冷脸，这还是第一次表现出这么强的侵略性。陆必行仔细咂摸了一下将军不寻常怒火背后不肯宣之于口的关心，自己给自己脑补出了一段催人泪下的林静恒心理活动，感觉又愧疚、又有点不合时宜的高兴。他的手刚刚下意识扶在了林静恒腰侧，思维这么一发散，手上就没太注意。也不知道是碰到了哪儿，林静恒忽然整个人僵了一下，气急败坏的凶狠亲吻顿时被打断了。气氛陡然暧昧，原本目的单纯的发泄突然开始在过火的边缘来回试探，勾得人——主要是陆必行——忍不住心猿意马起来。  
林静恒都快让他气笑了：“你想什么呢，发情能不能看看地方？”  
“天地良心，我刚刚真不是故意的。”陆必行满脸无辜，但指尖重新往刚刚的位置摸了过去，“现在才是。”  
“滚蛋。”林静恒捏着他爪子拎开，努力维持着冷脸：“小兔崽子，我说不生气了吗？”  
“那给我个弥补错误的机会呗。”陆必行在骚扰林静恒这方面的精神一直很锲而不舍。他转而亲吻林静恒的眉心、鼻尖、额头埋进他颈窝里蹭了蹭，滚烫的呼吸全喷洒在林静恒颈侧：“我竟然隐瞒行踪私自脱离将军视线，让你着急担心，不顾自己的安危亲自抓捕我归案，简直是罪孽深重、十恶不赦。我已经深刻地意识到了自己的错误并作出沉痛反省••••••你就原谅我这一次吧，哥？”  
林静恒被他缠得起火，咬牙切齿地掐住陆必行的下颌，再次堵上了陆必行没完没了的嘴唇：“••••••你哪来那么多胡说八道？”  
这就是默许了。陆必行了然地想，林总是不爱坦诚地说话。  
他右手极温柔地托住了林静恒的后脑勺，笑眯眯将林先生的气急败坏照单全收，用十足的耐心以唇舌慢慢安抚。左手把将军一丝不苟束在裤腰里的衬衫下摆拽出来，指腹轻轻抚过漂亮的肌肉线条，近距离感受到它们连同它们的主人紧绷时那种让人忍不住心生赞叹的力量美感。林静恒捏在他脸侧的手不知道什么时候松开了，转而攥紧了他的衣领，呼吸逐渐偏离了平常的节奏。  
他的眼睛始终看着陆必行。  
林静恒接吻的时候从来不闭眼，陆必行一直知道他这个习惯。将军强硬了小半辈子，便好像连这种暧昧又私密的时刻都固执地不肯放松似的，生怕自己视线之外出现什么不可控因素——哪怕是他自己。陆必行从前只以为这是林静恒控制欲过剩，但在此刻，在林静恒浅灰色瞳孔中满满地只装着他一个人的刹那，陆必行突然意识到，林会不会是想在这样一个亲密无间的距离里，认认真真地只看着他？  
我性格内敛、不善表达，说不出那么多动人的情话。但我仍然真诚、忠诚，用我所有的热爱宣誓。在我的眼睛里，你看得到吗。  
——是林静恒式的、不动声色的浪漫。  
这个突然的发现让陆必行几乎手足无措起来，他想不出他还有什么更好的，能足够与这份沉甸甸的惊喜相衬。林静恒察觉到了他的走神，于是偏过头，不轻不重地在他的喉结上咬了一下。他的怒火早被陆必行浇灭了，得益于这位随军工程师夜以继日的努力，林将军对他的底线约等于没有，生气总也气不过三分钟。这会儿十分无奈地叹了口气，掌心在陆必行微微带点自然卷的脑袋上揉了一把，低声道：“真不让人省心。”声音好像还隐约带点儿恼怒，表情却已经柔和下来了。  
陆必行被胸口满溢的情绪堵得难得说不出话，只好把林静恒搂得更紧，胡乱吻他的眼睛和眉心。林静恒没能接收到陆必行百感交集的心情信号，不知道他这又是犯了什么毛病，整个人被他腻得毛都炸起来了。他下意识往后仰头躲开，被陆必行不依不饶地追了过来，舌尖顺着脖颈绷紧的优美线条往下滑，又仔仔细细地将他的锁骨吻过一遍。这才压着衬衫领口的边缘，狠狠地啃了个印子出来。  
“嘶•••。”林静恒忍无可忍地捏住陆少爷的后颈：“你属狗的吗？”  
“哥。”陆必行轻声郑重道：“我爱你。”  
林静恒：“••••••”  
行，爱怎么咬怎么咬吧。  
林静恒下半身是正经军官打扮，厚重的作战靴严严实实裹着小腿，在这种时候要脱下来实在太过困难。陆必行嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨了一会儿，退而求其次地解开了将军的腰带甩在一边，手法熟练地把他的裤子褪到了膝盖以下。然后又满脸通红地拉开了自己的裤链，林静恒眼神向下一瞥，看到了鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
陆必行把他的衣服扯得乱七八糟，自己这个挨训的倒是穿得还挺整齐。林静恒想。小兔崽子，还在这装模作样地害羞呢，下回绝对不再这么惯着他了。  
好像完全不记得这种话说过多少遍了似的。  
他伸手将陆必行的内裤往下拉了一点儿，解放出已经半硬的性器，握在手里迟疑着动了起来。他一直不太擅长这个——自从第一次险些把对方疼出一头汗之后，将军终于也不得不承认他某些方面的技术确实不怎么样，之后都小心翼翼地生怕对方再难受。陆必行一开始还挺享受，毕竟林开始试着放轻放慢动作之后，虽然技术还有待提高，但陆必行总会下意识地觉得对方的态度是种无意识的撩拨，非常有利于助长他的不正经思想。后来他却也慢慢顶不住了，因为林对待这件事的态度严肃得过分，抿着嘴唇眉头微皱，几乎要把陆必行认真出了负罪感。这就不是助长的问题了，简直是直接点燃了他满脑子的黄色废料。  
比如现在——林静恒手指修长骨节分明，若不是有一层常年拿枪磨出来的茧，看上去倒更像属于某著名艺术家。他指腹轻轻从顶端蹭过去，沾了湿滑的透明液体，再整根握住慢慢套弄，陆必行忍不住低喘了一声。  
林静恒忽然闷闷地笑了一下，陆必行一愣，抬头对上他戏谑眼神，顿时明白过来——他故意的！  
这回轮到陆少爷气急败坏了。他好像怎么也亲不够似的，再次凑过去含住了林静恒的嘴唇。右手把林静恒的性器握在手里，报复似的欺负回去。陆必行的技术就比他要好很多了，再怎么说也是曾经恶补过相关资料的。林静恒后背很快弓起来，身体前倾，脑袋抵住了他的额头。  
“润滑没带，怎么办？”陆必行小声问。  
“不用了。”林静恒微微吐了口气，分开跨在他身侧的长腿夹了夹他的腰，嗓音低沉：“直接来。”  
“••••••不行，会受伤的。”陆必行让他夹得差点失控，赶紧一把搂住了他的腰。他想了想，低下头把硬得发烫的两根握到一起，蹭得掌心湿漉漉的，然后轻车熟路地摸到林静恒身后的入口，按揉着放松穴口周围的软肉，进入了一个指节。  
“••••••”自产自销实在是个新鲜体验，林将军一时说不出话，只能在心里骂娘，耳根红了一片。  
没有润滑的开拓过程十分艰难，陆必行忍得难受，手上动作却仍然温柔，生怕林静恒疼。但将军相当不领情——外面大部队还在忙碌，他一个长官擅离职守在这儿鬼混已经很不像样子了。一会儿后续还有很多事情要处理，他不能不在场，实在有点赶时间。  
于是他叹了口气，在陆必行打算加入第三根手指的时候阻止了他。然后他撑着陆必行的肩膀调整姿势，对着那根东西慢慢坐了下去。  
陆必行呼吸都停滞了。  
林静恒第一感觉是疼，扩张不完全导致此刻撕裂似的痛感格外明显，内里干涩难以推进，他紧紧地皱起了眉。但林将军向来是个对别人和自己都很下得去手的人物，不管不顾就要继续坐到底。陆必行赶紧掐住了他的腰，顶着巨大的诱惑往外退了一点儿，然后再次进入。  
“林，你放松点儿。”他头皮发麻地说：“••••••太紧了。”  
林静恒额头上渗出了汗，闻言十分想骂人。好在陆必行很有眼力见，及时堵住了他的嘴唇。他反复几次退出再插入，终于完全埋进了林静恒的身体里。紧致的内壁包裹着他，陆必行觉得血液里流淌了足够点燃他的火，烧干了他的理智，以至于脑子里一片空白。  
除了他正占有着面前这个人之外，他没有任何别的念头。  
林静恒还没缓过劲儿来，就听见陆必行低哑的声音说：“报告长官，我忍不住了。”  
他的手臂环在林静恒腰间，小幅度地挺腰往里顶。硬挺的头部在柔软肠壁里到处磨蹭，愣是把铁骨铮铮的将军蹭软了腰。最初尖锐的疼痛感一过，那股熟悉又陌生的快感就沿着林静恒的尾椎爬了上去。陆必行感觉到林死死抓着他肩膀的手松了劲儿，知道差不多了，突然抬起他的腰，然后一下松了手。  
林静恒猝不及防跌坐下去，觉得自己好像又被顶开了一点儿，喉咙里泄露出一声没掩饰好的惊喘，仿佛拉开了什么序幕似的。  
这个跪坐的姿势他全身重量被迫压在一点上，每一次进入都又深又狠，偏偏还被陆必行禁锢着无法逃脱。将军忍疼不是问题，忍快感却有点折磨，很快把自己憋得眼尾泛了红。林静恒难耐地吐了口气，发觉自己的五官六感好像忽然变得灵敏了。他能听到远方偶尔响起的几声枪响，伴随着士兵肆无忌惮的哄笑；能看到陆必行身后的窗外掠过的飞鸟，和战争过后的焦土上升腾的几缕黑烟。  
最重要的是，能触摸到面前这具滚烫的身体，感受皮囊下激动热烈的心跳。他后知后觉自己好像从未如此切身地感受到生命的蓬勃活力和一个人毫无保留的爱和欢喜，而这一切都是陆必行教他领悟。  
“哥。”陆必行手掐在他腰上，重重往敏感点撞了几下，眉眼舒展笑道：“喜欢吗？”  
林静恒沉默着，忽然挺直腰绷紧身体，使劲儿夹了一下含着的那根东西，轻轻一挑眉：“••••••还不够。”  
陆必行：“••••••”  
完蛋，这谁顶得住。

两个人收拾好了从房间里出来的时候，没走多远就撞上了同样满世界找林静恒要汇报情况的图兰。图兰“哎哟”了一声，条件反射问了一句：“将军你跑哪儿去了，半天没看见人。”  
说完她才发现林静恒虽然仍然穿得整整齐齐，但灰色瞳孔里却有水汽，眼角还是红的。陆少爷则头发乱成了鸟窝，见她视线望过来，十分做贼心虚地拢了拢衣服。  
图兰：“••••••”  
该女流氓怀疑是自己思想太过龌龊，狠狠谴责了一下不受控制编排上司花边绯闻的大脑。林静恒莫名其妙地看了场变脸，没领会到第九卫队长复杂的心情：“什么事？”  
图兰条件反射“啪”一碰脚后跟，格外正经八百地说：“将军，我们找到了敌军指挥部，找到了一些重要资料需要您亲自过目••••••”  
她仍未知道那天消失了两个多小时的将军到底去做了些什么。

 

PF89：单兵作战肩扛式火箭炮的一种。


End file.
